Cuentos Clasicos o ¿Raros?
by Laila-chan OwO
Summary: bueno el titulo no creo que va pero bueno - Tsunade le da vacaciones a nuestros ninjas favoritos y se van a venecia y un ¿concurso de cuentos extravagantes o raros?


**Hola hehe ya volví con una locura que se me ocurrió cuando estaba con mis primitas viendo su obra de la esuela bueno cada salón escogió una historia y ya ven se me ocurrió esta hermosa locura XD pero antes de empezar lo de siempre y Estévez me ayudara naru hehehe vamos naru-chan!!!!**

**Naruto – los personajes de mi serie no son de Laila-chan si no yo tendría mis 3 cosas mas adoradas del mundo seria hokage, tendría un montón de ramen y por ultimo Sasuke nunca se hubiera ido de la aldea TToTT y chabelo tampoco sino Laila-Chan se llevaría las cosas buenas de las cataficias (ya verán por que digo chabelo)**

**Bueno otra cosita mas hehehe **

-Jiraiya es un hentai – habla de los personajes.

*_Tsunade es una alcohólica* Pensamientos de personajes_

_(_Orochimaru es un gay sin remedio) yop ablando

**Advertencia voy o mas bien kakashi va a escoger las parejas que salgan Ovio yaoi pero postre algunas parejas normales si se les puede decir Haci otra cosa son cuentos medio infantiles por que les voy a distorsionar algunas cosas**

**Bueno comenzamos**

______________________Principio de ff______________________________

Ya unos 3 días de que akatsuki y Sasuke y compañía se unieron a konoha, Tsunade les había puesto un montón de misiones las cuales era muy obvio que las iban a hacer a las perfección, pero honestamente ya estaban cansados de tantas misiones (aunque no me crean lee y naru también y que ellos son los mas emocionados por las misiones XD ).

Tsunade – muy bien ya estamos todos excepto el equipo siete pero si no llegan en 5 segundos les cancelo el regalo que les iba a dar- diciendo mientras los demás rogaban que llegaran andes te esos segundos pues ya sabían como era la hokage cuando anda molesta.

-5… no me importa como lleguen pero que ya estén aquí!

( si claro van a aparecer mágicamente e º-º)

- 4…

- 3…

- 2…

-un

-hola oba-chan lamentamos llega itte por que me pegas oba-chan TToTT- mientras se sobaba la cabeza del golpe que recibió.

-eres un idiota – mientras se masajeaba la sien- miren ya que estamos todos después de 1 hora – (hahaha ya kakashi les pego la maña XD ) les diré que les daré unas no merecidas vacaciones de 2 semanas.

Todos excepto Sasuke, Itachi, Pein y Sasori-(si reviví a Sasori-Danna XD me mostrara el arte junto a Deidara-sempai XD) - *como que no las tenemos merecidas nos trata como mulas de carga y nos arriesgamos la vida peleando con otros Ninja por su preciado sake!!!*

- ya se me aman pero tengo 3 condiciones la primera es que pontre a 3 como sus jefes la segunda es que me compraran sake no se preocupen yo les daré el dinero y la 3 es que tienen que escoger de unos de estos 3 lugares.

-Itachi y sasuke vamos a estar juntos???- uno preguntando con enojo y otro feliz

-si algún problema uchihas?- con mirada asesina – ( si ahí un problema bueno solo para sasuke por que Itachi lo va molestar todo el viaje hehehe XD soy mala con sasu pero el sabe que lo quiero OvO)

-No ninguno y cuales son los lugares y quienes serán los "jefes"?

Después de esa pregunta tsunade pone una cara divertida y depuse de eso aparecen dios sepa como en un tipo de esos concursos la cataficia de chavelo XD

- Muy bien para los jefes vamos a poner sus libertades en esta rueda los 3 nombre que salgan serán sus jefes y depuse sale el letrerito de aplausos y aldeanos que por cierto kami-sama sepa como aparecieron ahí aplauden.

Y después ase que la rueda gire y el primer nombre que sale es es es……

- Kakashi felicidades eres uno de los jefes que quieres decir al respecto a los televidentes.

- que lean los libros de jiraiya son lo mejor del mundo – después de esto se sentó en unas sillas donde van los jefes.

-bueno el segundo jefe será…-y hace de nuevo el mismo procedimiento- uuuuu lastima naruto eres menor de edad así que no serás líder y después el letrerito dice uuuu y suena uuuuuuu XD

- pero no es justo si fuera konan si que la dejas- y después infla los cachetes – (naru eres tan tierno XD a por cierto aquí Konan tiene 18 pero tsunade piensa que 17 hehehe)

-cuanto apuestas

-no comer ramen por 1 semana pero si gano tu no tomas sake por una semana y shizune te vigilara mientras no toy trato?

-trato y gira y gira la rueda de los lideres y el siguiente líder es… Konan lo siento pero tienes 17 lo sien

- pero tsunade-sama tengo 18 los cumplí ayer.

- en serio O_o noooooo mi sakeee –mientras llora

-jajajajjaja òwò- con una risa diabólica

-bueno vamos por el ultimo líder es…. O que do entre sasuke e itachi pero como sasuke es menor itachi gana de nuvo ante sasuke hahahaha bueno itachi quieres decir algo?

- si… TOMA ESO ESTUPIDO HERMANO MENOR NUNCA ME GANARAS HAHAHAAHA gracias O/w\O – y se sienta

Bueno y ahora van las cataficias de chavelo y como invitado esta chavelo –(hehe toy traumada XD)

-ola niños Ninja de konoha pasaremos a otras 3 personas que estaban en mi programa bueno y aquí esta Loreley – y sale una chava de 15 años de pelo negro ojos cafés oscuros y piel vainilla – (si metí a mi hermana en chavelo siiiii XD) – y el segundo es Mario BROS – y sale Mario y detrás de el tan Luigi peach y Daisy (se colaron XD)

- y como representante de konoha pein que se quedaran con la que le toque o sino ya no tienen vacaciones wuajajaja (chabelo es diabólico O – o)

Y depuse de todo lo ocurrido a Loreley le toca la cataficias numero 2 la cual contenía una moto ultimo modelo a Mario le toco la 3 y le toco el regalo malo y era un masajista pirata busca fantasmas XD y ya le llegaba la hora a pein

- pein te llegas tus regalos o le entras a la cataficias?

- pero nunca me dieron regalos!!!

- o cierto bueno y tu regalo es??? Tan tan tan taaan (musica mala de fondo XD) – un viaje a la hermosa ciudad de Venecia todo pagado pero tienen que entrar a un concurso de contar cuentos alla le explican bueno ya nos vamos pero antes de eso vamos tsunade – y depuse de eso chabelo y tsunade empiezan a cantar la de adiós superman bye bye bye y todos con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

_________________ fin de capi______________________________________

**Laila-Chan -** **Bueno aquí el primer capi de mi locura hehehe quiero agradecerle a DYUI18, Sakuris y a animelatrix por ser las primeras en dejar reviews en mi primer ff el regalo mas grande el cual junto con este y el otro actualizare todos los sábados y/o domingos verdad naru-Chan?**

**Naruto - si y por cierto donde esta sasuke??**

**Laila-Chan – esque se estapeliando con itachi por que le gano y con tsunade por que lo humillo O-O**

**Naruto – bueno eso es normal así que se lo perdonamos por esta vez y también a itachi y por cierto como van a contar las historias seria que nos las imaginamos y que no tienen que ser ya cuentos clásicos como le van hacer?**

**Laila-Chan – ya veras naru ya veras hahahahahhaha bueno byeee**


End file.
